Dark Case
by anapana111
Summary: Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango y Miroku en una historia de misterio,suspenso y amor, donde encontraran millones de obstáculos y enigmas que resolver. ¿cuál es el enemigo? ¡DESCUBRELO YA! parejas InuKag MirSan REVIEWS PLS
1. Una propuesta para comenzar

¡Hola! bien aquí vengo con mis raros fics XDD jeje había escrito este y no pude aguantar para publicarlo, bien es un fic de suspenso,misterio,amor y muchas cosas más. Al principio puede que no entiendan mucho pero a medida que avanze la historia podrán responder sus dudas n.n por supuesto las parejas premiadas ( ñ.ñU para mi siempre las mismas) son InuKag MirSan XDD. Espero que les guste, besos anapana111

Disclaimer: _"No me pertenece Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes" _

"Comillas" lo que están diciendo

_Cursivas narración_

---------- rayas cambio de escena

* * *

DARK CASE

Cap1 Una propuesta para comenzar

_Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi les cuento que tuve una experiencia que jamás he olvidado, yo era una chica de 19 años, todo comenzó cuando me había mudado de mi hogar y me encontraba estudiando en una universidad. Me había hecho bastante amigos sobretodo es importante mencionar a mi amiga Erika ya que ella me hizo entrar a una gran aventura…_

Una chica de cabellos negros azabaches y ojos marrones chocolate se encontraba caminando y conversando con su amiga de cabello cortó marrón y ojos azules dirigiéndose al cuarto que compartían en la universidad.

"Ah Kagome se me quedo algo en el salón de clases" dijo la chica de cabello cortó marrón "adelántate ya vengo…"

"está bien" le respondió Kagome y la chica se alejó de ahí

Kagome empezó a caminar para dirigirse al cuarto que compartía con su amiga, había tenido un día muy cansado debido a los estudios y lo único que quería era ir a descansar. Cuando llegó a la habitación vio que estaba igual que siempre, el lado desordenado era el de su amiga y como no aguantaba el desorden empezó a recoger las cosas que estaban en el suelo, al pararse frunció el ceño al ver que el espejo tenía algo escrito, se acercó y leyó lo que decía _La tenemos _esas palabras estaban escritas en pintura roja al principio se asustó pero pensó que tal vez era una broma de los chicos.

" que tontos son…" se dijo a si misma tratando de calmarse de repente pensó que era imposible que alguien entrará a la habitación ya que estaba bajo llave y no tenía ventanas ni para entrar, " Kouga, el es el único que tiene la llave" pensó la chica y decidió buscarlo.

Kagome se fue a buscar a su amigo Kouga al jardín el lugar donde siempre se encontraba el.

"¡Kouga!" le gritó la chica acercándose a el que se encontraba sentado en un árbol al lado de su novia Ayame "Puedes dejar de hacernos bromas como esas"

"¿bromas¿De que hablas? "dijo el chico confundido viendo como Kagome se acercaba un poco molesta

"no te hagas el tonto, sabes de que te hablo… de lo que nos escribiste en el espejo" Kagome se preocupo un poco, la cara de Kouga en verdad no parecía que estuviera actuando y Ayame también la veía preocupada.

"Kagome… no creo que Kouga haya hecho eso ya que ha estado todo el día conmigo" dijo la chica de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes

"si pero es que el es el único que tiene la llave…"

"si pero yo no he entrado en todo el día ahí "dijo el chico haciéndola entender que el no tenía la culpa.

"Kagome tal vez fue Erika" dijo Ayame tratando de dar ideas del culpable.

Lo que decía Ayame era muy lógico ya que Erika podía estar insinuando que se le quedo algo para que ella entrara y se asustara.

"si es verdad, lo siento Kouga"

"no importa"

Kagome se alejó de ahí y fue a buscar a su amiga en verdad quería reprocharle lo graciosa que era, aunque le dijeron que podía ser ella, esas palabras escritas le daban un mal presentimiento aunque era tonto ya que era solo una tonta broma.

Se dirigió a su cuarto a ver si había regresado pero no estaba entonces se fue al salón de clases para buscarla. Los pasillos estaban oscuros ya que la tarde estaba toda nublada, estaba caminando acelerada, en verdad si que daba miedo ese lugar, caminaba cada vez más y mas rápido hasta que unos ruidos la detuvieron.

"¿Eres tú, Erika? escucha ya deja de bromear ya se que eres tu…" Kagome vio que los ruidos provenían del salón de clases se acercó lentamente y tocó la manilla para abrir la puerta abrió la puerta y ya no escucho más ruidos, entro lentamente estaba todo oscuro sin embargo pudo notar que algo estaba allí "¡Erika sal de ahí!" sintió que algo estaba cerca de ella podía sentir su respiración y repentinamente escuchó un grito, era de Erika entonces rápidamente prendió la luz y para su sorpresa no había nadie.

"Ay Dios…" se asombro al ver que todo el salón tenía escrito en la pared "_la tenemos" _las mismas palabras que estaban escritas en su espejo "¡Erika!" gritó Kagome no podía creerlo no se encontraba nadie en el salón había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro….

Se había hecho un gran estruendo en la universidad de Tokio, la desaparición de una de las estudiantes hizo que todos los policías e investigadores estuvieran reunidos allí, Kagome se encontraba respondiendo preguntas de los investigadores sin embargo no tenía ninguna respuesta precisa en verdad esa desaparición había sido muy extraña.

"disculpen ya puedo retirarme" dijo la chica de ojos chocolate bajando la cabeza en verdad ese día había sido muy pesado para ella y estaba muy preocupada por su amiga

"si, muchas gracias en cuanto sepamos algo te avisaremos" dijo uno de los investigadores, Kagome solo asintió y se alejó de allí

"¡Kagome!" gritaron Kouga y Ayame acercándose a ella "dinos que sucedió"

Kagome los miro y abrazo a su amiga Ayame rompiendo en llanto "chicos no se donde esta ella…" las lagrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas y sentía un profundo miedo en su interior.

"Kagome…"

Ya había pasado una semana, las clases volvían a comenzar normal ya que los policías intentaban investigar fuera de la universidad ya que no encontraron ninguna pista buena. Kagome ya se había recuperado del susto que pasó aunque aun seguía preocupada ya que todavía no habían encontrado ninguna noticia de ella.

"Buenos días Kagome" dijo Ayame que se sentaba al lado de ella en el salón de clases.

"Buenos días" dijo Kagome sonriéndole, no podía ocultar que estaba triste sin embargo no le gustaba que le vieran mal tenía que mantener la calma hasta que le dijeran algo de su amiga.

"dime¿lograste dormir está noche?"

"si…" le mintió en verdad en las noches no podía conciliar el sueño raras pesadillas se mezclaban en su mente.

_Debido a lo que ocurrió empecé a tener extraños sueños lo más extraño es que siempre una mujer aparecía en mis sueños aunque nunca la haya visto en mi vida…_

"me alegro Kagome, escucha ya verás que pronto encontraran a Erika además ella es una chica muy fuerte…" dijo Ayame tratando de animarla

"si es verdad tienes razón…"

De repente llegó el profesor y todos se callaron para comenzar la clase, esa clase para Kagome había sido la más larga y más aburrida de todas. Al salir de las clases se quedaron en el jardín.

"Está vez si tenemos muchas cosas que estudiar" dijo Ayame sentándose en el pasto "¿no Kagome?"

"si…"

"pues mi clase no estuvo tan mal" dijo el chico de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos azules.

"bueno si estuvieras estudiando lo mismo que nosotras te quejarías"

Kouga y Ayame estaban conversando normalmente y Kagome no intervino mucho, se quedo sorprendida por algo que estaba viendo se paró de donde estaba y se quedo viendo algo fijamente.

_Esto no lo van a creer pero en ese momento estaba viendo la chica que se encontraba en mis sueños todos esos días, si estaba en frente mío tenía una cara pálida y unos ojos marrones claros, su cabello era negro y largo y me miraba fijamente._

"Señor tiene visita de un detective llamado Inuyasha dice que quiere hablar con usted del caso" dijo la secretaria del director de la universidad en la puerta

"dile que pase" dijo el director revisando unos papeles en su escritorio.

Un chico de cabello largo, ojos color ámbar entró a la oficina del director "dime que quieres hacer acá que yo sepa no encontrarás ninguna pista según me dijeron los investigadores" le comentó el director al ver al chico entrar. El chico se volteó a verlo seriamente sin embargo mostraba una confianza.

"solo necesito saber unas cosas de lo que sucedió" dijo el chico acercándose al escritorio, el director se paró de su asiento y se acercó a la ventana seguido por Inuyasha.

"Si… en verdad todo esto que ha sucedido es muy lamentable los padres de la chica están muy preocupados y no solo ellos…"

Inuyasha volteo a la ventana, sintió un pequeño escalofríos que anteriormente también sentía, se fijó en la chica que estaba en el pateo parada viendo fijamente en dirección al lago y frunció el ceño "Ella es Higurashi" dijo el director e Inuyasha dejando de verla volteo a verlo"ella es la mejor amiga de Erika, fue la que descubrió que la secuestraron"

"y… ¿Cómo está ella?"

"pues parece que bien, los primeros días si estaba muy triste pero ahora está bien, ha sido una chica fuerte"

"ya veo…" Inuyasha la volvió a ver fijamente…

"¿Kagome estas bien?" Dijo Ayame al notar que su amiga estaba pálida, voltio a ver en dirección a donde ella veía y no vio nada "¿Qué ves?"

"¿eh?" Kagome se asustó acaso ella era la única que la podía ver "¿no lo ves?"

"¿ver que?" dijo Kouga volteando a ver que había

"¿eeh...?" Kagome volvió a ver y no vio nada "no nada olvídalo…"

"bien…" dijo Ayame viendo como Kagome sentaba nuevamente.

Kagome estuvo conversando toda la tarde con Kouga y Ayame y trataba que durante la conversación olvidar lo que acababa de ver después de eso se iba a ir a su dormitorio.

"vamos Kagome eso fue solo tu imaginación" pensó mientras caminaba entre los estudiantes

_Sin embargo yo sabía que eso no era verdad para mi era normal eso ya que desde pequeña también veía cosas es decir tenía como llamaban el sexto sentido…_

Ella caminaba estaba caminando por los pasillos normal, se fijó que había un chico joven como de 22 años con cabello plateado y con unos lentes de sol viéndola, la verdad nunca lo había visto en esa universidad y pensó que tal vez iba a visitar a alguien.

"¿tu eres Kagome Higurashi?" preguntó el chico quitándose los lentes de sol para mostrar unos ojos serios color ámbar.

"si soy yo…" dijo Kagome viendo como se acercaba

"necesito hablar contigo…" dijo el chico ya cerca de ella

Los dos se fueron viendo como las hojas caían debido a la época de otoño caminando a un patio en frente de la universidad.

"y eso fue lo que paso…" dijo Kagome después de relatarle a Inuyasha todo lo que había había sucedido "¿sabes? Eres un detective muy raro, se supone que ya todo el mundo sabe lo que sucedió"

"gracias por el comentario, pero quería saber la versión original" dijo este con un poco de sarcasmo

"bueno ya la sabes¿necesitas algo más?"

"¡Feh¡Pero que impaciente no he terminado!" la verdad es que el no tenía tampoco mucha paciencia.

"pues se paciente tu también conmigo y ¡no me grites!" dijo la chica molesta por su reacción

"OK ok disculpa ¿puedo seguir con esto?" la chica asintió y siguió hablando" escucha necesito tu ayuda…"

"¿mi ayuda¿Qué quieres que haga?" la verdad no le encontraba ninguna manera en que podía ayudar

"necesito que me lleves a la casa de Erika "

"¿a su casa? y ¿para que? "

"no te hagas la ingenua, piensa un poco no te parece que es un poco raro que la hayan secuestrado en ella en especial, seguramente esconde algo" dijo el chico con mucha seguridad, Kagome pensó en lo que dijo y no encontraba ninguna razón para que la secuestraran a ella ya que ella era una chica normal.

"es verdad…" dijo tocándose la barbilla y pensando

"entonces ¿me ayudas o no? "

De repente Kagome e Inuyasha sintieron algo y voltearon los dos a la misma vez en dirección a los árboles. Si, era ella otra vez estaba en frente de Kagome viéndola fijamente, Kagome se volvió a poner pálida ¿Qué quería ese espíritu, ella volteó a ver a Inuyasha y parecía que el no podía verla aunque volteó al mismo tiempo que ella eso era extraño…

"¿tu lo ves? no es cierto…" dijo Inuyasha mirándola seriamente¿Cómo sabia acaso el entonces si la veía, sin embargo eso la asustaba mucho y no le interesaba hablar de eso…

"¿Qué cosa? Te equivocas no se de que me hablas" dijo tratando de no verlo "escucha creo que debo volver así que…" ella iba a irse de ahí cuando Inuyasha le tomo el brazo.

"Escucha a mi nadie me miente…"

"pues yo no te estoy mintiendo…" dijo mirándolo desafiadamente

"si lo haces"

"no lo hago"

"¡que si!"

"¡que no!"

Estaban discutiendo hasta que una voz los hizo callarse y voltear al lugar de donde provenía"ah Inuyasha con que aquí estabas y como cosa rara discutiendo" dijo un chico de cabello marrón y unos ojos azules acercándose.

"ah eres tu Miroku "

"ah pero que tenemos acá es una hermosa jovencita" dijo Miroku viendo a Kagome.

"¡Feh! No empieces con tus estupideces" dijo este desafiante

"está bien Inuyasha tranquilo no haré nada, pero y ella es" dijo Miroku, entonces Kagome lo vio.

"ah si mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y tú eres…"

"Miroku, soy asistente de Inuyasha… y dime porque no vamos a tomar un café y nos conocemos mejor ¿Qué dices Inuyasha? Supongo que están hablando sobre algo de trabajo"

"¡Feh! Me parece bien de todas formas no he terminado con ella"

"¿Qué dices Kagome?" preguntó Miroku

"mm… está bien"

"bien"

Entonces se fueron a un café que quedaba cerca, Kagome estuvo platicando con Inuyasha y Miroku y en verdad eran bastante simpáticos. Después de hablar en el carro, llegaron al café. De repente Miroku fue a pedir los cafés mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome se sentaron, Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron viendo a Miroku y no hablaban por lo último que sucedió entre ellos "hay que haré…no pienso decirle nada" pensaba Kagome dirigiendo su mirada a Inuyasha, este se dio cuenta y la miró pero ella volvió a voltear.

Miroku que estaba pidiendo los cafés, vio que tenía una hermosa chica al lado y bueno no lo aguanto y le toco el trasero... pero instantáneamente ella lo golpeo y Miroku sin pensarlo ya estaba en el suelo.

"¡uuyyy pero que pervertido eres!" la chica le vio la cara y después puso una cara sorprendida "¿Miroku¿Eres tú?"

"Sango" dijo Inuyasha que se había parado de la mesa

"OH Inuyasha que alegría verlos chicos" dijo una chica con una cola de caballo, su cabello era de color castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran marrón claros.

Miroku se paró lentamente un poco adolorido.

"Recuerdame más nunca hacerte eso" dijo él al pararse hasta quedar a su altura.

"si ya era hora de que aprendieras" dijo Sango sonriéndole.

Sango se sentó con ellos después de pedir los cafés, Kagome supuso que era otra de las amigas de Inuyasha.

"cuánto tiempo sin vernos Sango¿Por qué no nos dijiste que venías?" preguntó Inuyasha.

"y tampoco me respondiste mi último e-mail ya estaba pensando que no querías verme más" dijo Miroku preocupado, la verdad eso le preocupo mucho ya que siempre mantenía un buen contacto con Sango.

"Si lo siento mucho… es que en ese momento estaba arreglándome para venir y cuando llegue no he podido descansar ya que los problemas en Tokio están graves" dijo Sango bajando su cabeza.

_Sango trabajaba hace mucho tiempo con Inuyasha y Miroku pero le hicieron un desplazo y ahora trabajaba para un gobierno privado contra el crimen, es decir que era parte de un grupo policíaco._

"y que más sucede a parte de el secuestro" preguntó Kagome preocupada, Sango después de tomar un sorbo de café le contesto.

"también han habido muchos asesinatos inexplicables y lo más extraño es que dejan cosas escritas con pintura roja" Kagome al escuchar eso supo rápidamente que eran las mismas personas que secuestraron a su amiga, cuando escribieron algo en su espejo ella lo limpio y después de lo ocurrido nunca le contó nada de eso a los investigadores. Lentamente tomó un sorbo de café estaba temblando y lo peor es que Inuyasha se dio cuenta y la miró fijamente sabía que ella escondía más cosas y necesitaba averiguarlo.

"disculpen tengo que irme…" dijo Kagome parándose de la mesa, Sango también se paró y dirigió su mirada a su reloj.

"yo también, tengo que buscar a Kohaku de la escuela, gusto en verlos chicos nos vemos otro día y gusto en conocerte a ti Kagome" dijo Sango sonriéndoles y tomando su cartera para irse y hizo un gesto de despedida y tomó su camino pero Miroku la siguió.

"Sango, espera" dijo Miroku siguiéndola

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Solo quería decirte lo feliz que estoy de volverte a ver" dijo Miroku sonriéndole, Sango se sonrojó pero después sintió que la volvía a tocar y le respondió con una cachetada.

"ahhhh cuando dejaras de hacer eso ¡no has cambiado en nada!" dijo Sango molesta largándose.

Inuyasha y Kagome que se quedaron ahí decidieron irse.

"Bien… ¿te llevo a la universidad?" dijo Inuyasha parándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a Kagome.

"no te preocupes queda cerca"

"¡No seas tonta! Yo te llevo, además no he terminado contigo" dijo Inuyasha empujándola para que salieran de la cafetería y encontraron a Miroku "¿vienes?" le preguntó Inuyasha a Miroku

"eehh… no, no puedo tengo que hacer algo"

"feh como quieras"

"Gusto en conocerte, señorita Kagome "dijo Miroku tomando su mano

"si, igual cuídate" después de despedirse de Miroku se dirigieron al auto de Inuyasha había un poco de tensión entre ellos, Inuyasha no decía ni una palabra y Kagome solo miraba la ventana del auto. Cuando llegaron Inuyasha estacionó el carro y los dos se miraron fijamente.

"aun no me has respondido mi última pregunta" _Tu lo ves, no es cierto _Kagome sabía a que se refería pero como decírselo que pasaba si la creía una psicópata o algo así "contesta… yo no mato gente"

"acaso me lee la mente ¿o que? "Pensó la chica, pero decidió responder" ¿y como sabes tú lo que yo veo?"

"entonces admites que ves algo…"

"si pero aun no me respondes mi pregunta" dijo la chica persuasiva

"siento un escalofrío cada ves que un espíritu está cerca y ahora preguntarás ¿Cómo sabes que hay un espíritu? Simple, cuando era niño los veía pero deje de verlos y solo sentía ese escalofrío"

"ya veo…" dijo Kagome y abriendo la puerta del carro

"y espera antes de que te vayas al fin… ¿me ayudarás?" preguntó Inuyasha

"lo pensaré…"

"como quieras…"

Kagome regreso a su habitación, desde que Erika se fue ya no encontraba el cuarto tan desordenado y eso la tranquilizaba sin embrago seguía preocupada por ella, algo le decía que lo mejor era aceptar esa propuesta de Inuyasha sin embargo no sabía que más cosas peligrosas podían suceder…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

¡Hola! bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap (como ya dije antes) y porfis dejen un review.

Saludos,

anapana111


	2. Nuestra primera pista

"Comillas" lo que están diciendo

_Cursivas narración_

"_cursivas con comillas" pensamientos_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.

* * *

Dark Case

Cap.2 Nuestra primera pista

Dos chicos estaban parados en frente del portón de la universidad de Tokio, el día era nublado y había una brisa fría.

"Entonces necesitas ayuda de Kagome…" dijo Miroku abriendo el portón "desde cuando tu le pides ayuda a tus clientes"

"Ella me llevará a casa de su amiga más nada…" dijo Inuyasha caminando

"pero sin embargo puede ser de muy buena ayuda y más de lo que dices "

"si aja y… ¿en que habitación era que estaba?" dijo parándose en los pasillos

"no me preguntes…"

Los dos vieron pasar a dos chicos y decidieron preguntarles.

"disculpen saben donde esta la señorita Kagome" les preguntó Miroku a Kouga y Ayame

"¿Kagome?" preguntaron los dos

"no se hagan los tontos si, ella misma, díganme donde esta o los…" dijo Inuyasha perdiendo el control

"¡Ja¡Que nos harás!" dijo Kouga molesto

"si… Inuyasha ten calma" dijo Miroku para que no pelearan

"Kagome… pues ella no está acá, verás se mudo… ya no se queda acá, compró su propio apartamento" dijo Ayame que fue para sorpresa de Inuyasha

"¿y no sabes donde queda su apartamento?" preguntó Inuyasha a lo que Ayame negó con la cabeza

"no me dio tiempo para preguntarle…"

"¡Feh! Está bien" Los dos chicos se fueron y Miroku e Inuyasha se fueron al patio a hablar pensando en donde podrían investigar donde estaba Kagome "bueno… ella vendrá a sus clases mañana ¿no?"

"si es verdad la buscaremos, mañana"

Al día siguiente volvieron pero no estaba

"¡feh que sucede acaso no piensa ir a sus clases!" dijo Inuyasha molestó por no encontrarla

"Tal vez tomó clases por la noche" opinó Miroku

"¡Lo que sea, la encontraré!"

El día había sido largo para Inuyasha estuvo investigando un poco más de los secuestros y los asesinatos buscó por Internet y en las noticias las personas que murieron, investigó sobre sus trabajos y sobre sus vidas pero no había nada raro en ellos para que los matarán… y menos el secuestro de Erika, necesitaba más información y para eso necesitaba a Kagome.

Salió a dar un paseo por la calle, entró a una tienda a comprar un periódico iba saliendo cuando vio a Kagome pasar por la calle ya un poco lejos, sin embargo no dudo dos veces para seguirla.

Kagome estaba caminando rápido por un callejón oscuro de repente sintió que alguien la seguía así que acelero el paso para perderlo, iba caminando más y más rápido pero el tipo seguía ahí.

"_Ahh no que hago me sigue persiguiendo" _pensaba la chica nerviosa paró un momento y saco algo de su bolso "¡no te acerques¡Tengo aerosol! "

"¡feh que boba y para que lo necesitas!" dijo una voz conocida, de repente vio a un chico saliendo de la oscuridad era Inuyasha, Kagome dio un suspiro al saber que era el.

"¡ Inuyasha casi me matas del susto!" dijo la chica molesta

"pues si caminarás más lento no tendría que correr por la calle persiguiéndote"

"¿y que querías que hiciera¡Tonto!" dijo Kagome dándole la espalda

"bien, bien olvídalo… sabes te he estado buscando todos estos días" Kagome volteo y lo miró.

"¿si¿y para que?"

"¡feh tu sabes para que!" Kagome le hizo una mueca de sorpresa

"lo siento pero no quiero salir aun con nadie…" Inuyasha se echo para atrás sonrojado

"¡feh boba no era para eso!" dijo todo rojo

"jeje solo bromeaba "

"Feh, el caso es que necesito saber si me ayudarás" dijo Inuyasha, de repente una fuerte lluvia cayó encima de ellos "lo mejor no será quedarnos acá" dijo mientras le caían las gotas.

"si es verdad, podemos hablar en mi apartamento que queda cerca" dijo mientras corrían.

"está bien" Los dos se fueron corriendo hasta llegar al apartamento de Kagome, era un lugar acogedor tenía una sala grande con un televisor, un bar, como 2 cuartos, una cocina grande y un comedor "bonito apartamento…" dijo mientras entraba y presenciaba el lugar.

"Gracias" dijo Kagome sonriendo "te traeré una toalla para que te seques" Kagome busco una toalla y se la trajo a Inuyasha que se encontraba sentado jugando con su gato Buyo "toma"

"gracias… y dime… ¿estas tomando clases de noche?" dijo Inuyasha mientras veía como ella se sentaba

"no en la tarde"

"y ya lo pensaste… solo necesito que me lleves a su casa y me cuentes un poco de ella "

"si lo haré"

"bien¿te parece si te paso buscando mañana aquí a las 5?" preguntó Inuyasha planeando todo para que después pueda investigar.

"si, esta bien"

Al día siguiente Inuyasha pasó buscando a Kagome y ella le mostró donde vivía Erika era una casa enorme y pudieron entrar ya que los padres de Erika no estaban y como la señora de servicio conocía a Kagome los dejo entrar. Entraron a varios cuartos e Inuyasha revisaba las cosas.

"Está decidido" dijo Inuyasha después de leer una carta.

"¿Qué está decidido?" preguntó Kagome intrigada

"toma, léelo" Kagome leyó la carta tenía como un tipo de advertencia, tal vez Erika ya sabía que algo así iba a suceder

"entonces ya lo sabia…"

"ella esconde algo y lo descubriré pero también tengo un presentimiento, tal vez ataquen este lugar por eso me quedaré y a la vez investigaré es obvio que quieren algo de acá"

"¿tu crees?"

"por ahora eso es lo que pienso"

"¿ehh? Quiere decir que solo sigues tu corazón eres un detective muy raro…" dijo Kagome sorprendida.

"¡feh! Que quieres que haga, acá no hay nada bueno solo sé que me quedaré hasta al anochecer investigando" dijo Inuyasha cruzando los brazos

"¿y no te cansas? Mm… esta bien yo también me quedaré contigo" algo le decía que si podía confiar en Inuyasha.

La tarde pasó rápido y llegó la noche ya todos se habían ido de esa casa menos Inuyasha y Kagome, Inuyasha había estado todo el día investigando lo cual le sorprendió a Kagome que no se cansará. Kagome convenció a Inuyasha para que comieran y después decidió tomarse un baño.

"Más vale que no me veas" le advirtió Kagome

"¡feh yo no tengo esa intención!" dijo Inuyasha yéndose de ahí con los brazos cruzados.

Entró a la habitación de Erika y tomó unas fotos que estaban en su cama y las empezó a ver mientras caminaba en muchas de ellas aparecía Kagome estaba tan distraído viendo fijamente a Kagome, la verdad le parecía una chica hermosa aunque tratará de negarlo.

"que rayos…" después al pasar las fotos se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle un hombre que siempre aparecía atrás de ellas, no se le podía ver la cara ya que llevaba un sombrero y una chaqueta negra y aparecía en los diferentes lugares de las fotos. Inuyasha entró al otro cuarto y le toco la puerta del baño a Kagome "¡Oye Kagome¡Necesito que salgas rápido!"

"¿eh¡Pero no he terminado de ducharme!"

"¡OH rayos! Mujeres, pues apurate"

"¡ahhh que fastidioso eres! "

"feh"

Kagome después de ducharse y vestirse se sentó al lado de Inuyasha que estaba en un sofá "toma mira esto"

"ah que bien al fin reveló las fotos" dijo Kagome sonriendo y viendo las fotos

"si pero eso no importa, mira fíjate en ese tipo que en todas las fotos anda detrás de ustedes"

"es verdad… ¿crees que el sea el culpable?"

"si probablemente pero lo malo es que no se le puede ver la cara "

"hm… solo espero que este bien…" dijo Kagome bajando la cabeza.

Inuyasha la vio y sabía que debía subirle los ánimos "ya verás que si lo estará…" dijo Inuyasha parándose y viéndola.

"si…"

Inuyasha volteo y se fijó en una alcantarilla en el baño, eso quiere decir que está casa tenía una alcantarilla subterránea "dime Kagome, en el salón donde desapareció tu amiga ¿Qué había? Me refiero a que como crees que entraron"

"ah es verdad en ese salón no hay ventanas y solo tiene una puerta…"

"crees que salieron por la puerta…"

"¡imposible! Cuando yo entré la puerta se cerró detrás de mi y después podía sentir la respiración de alguien cerca mío…y después escuche el grito de Erika…" Kagome se tapó la cara al recordar todo lo que sucedió.

"interesante…"

Kagome decidió acostarse a dormir, cuando por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño unos ruidos en la casa la despertaron.

"debe ser Inuyasha…" pensó la chica sin embargo los ruidos se hacían más fuerte así que decidió investigar, salió de su habitación y se asomó en las escaleras principales, los ruidos provenían de abajo… de repente sintió que una mano le tapaba la boca.

"shh… alguien entró a la casa y no sabe que los dos estamos aquí" dijo Inuyasha, los ojos de Kagome mostraban temor "no va a suceder nada si nos mantenemos callados ¿entendiste?" ella asintió y Inuyasha la soltó "agachate" los dos se agacharon y se asomaron por las escaleras, se podían ver unas sombras "yo bajaré, quédate acá"

"¿eeh? No quédate, estas loco te pueden matar…" dijo Kagome en susurro

Inuyasha también le respondió en voz baja para que no los escucharan "quédate acá…" Kagome solo negó con la cabeza.

"iré contigo…" dijo Kagome

"¡no quédate acá!" Inuyasha no lo dijo tan alto sin embargo se dieron cuenta que ellos estaban ahí, escucharon unos pasos acercarse lentamente más y más… Inuyasha tomó a Kagome por el brazo y se fueron a una habitación "aquí…" dijo mientras abría un closet "metete" Kagome se metió rápido y Inuyasha también y cerró el closet. Podían escuchar los pasos acercarse cada vez más, sintieron la puerta abrirse y que alguien entro a la habitación… Kagome respiraba agitada y sentía el corazón en la garganta de los nervios que tenía al escuchar cada paso y hasta agarró fuertemente la manga de la camisa de Inuyasha. Inuyasha estaba tranquilo esperando a ver que iba a suceder, los pasos se acercaron al closet era obvio que ya sabían su escondite… de repente la persona que estaba en la habitación lanzó un cuchillo que hizo que la punta se clavara casi en la garganta de Inuyasha, Kagome al ver eso ahogó un grito y después de eso no se escucho un alma…

Los ruidos ya no se escuchaban e Inuyasha pudo sentir que las personas se fueron de la casa, miró la punta del cuchillo "estuvo cerca…" después miró a Kagome que estaba sujetada de su camisa "ya se fueron…" Kagome lo vio y se sonrojo e inmediatamente soltó su camisa.

"No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo" dijo Kagome saliendo del closet

"ya estoy acostumbrado miedosa" dijo saliendo del closet

"no es mi culpa señor Sherlock Holmes" esas últimas palabras las dijo con un tono burlón.

"jaja que graciosa" dijo con sarcasmo después se acercó al cuchillo y lo sacó "mm… al parecer fueron los mismos que secuestraron a tu amiga" ya que se fijó en que el cuchillo tenía una marca de pintura roja.

"pero no lo entiendo… ¿como entraron? Es decir todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas"

"creo saber como, ven" Inuyasha llevó a Kagome debajo de la casa entraron por una puerta llegando a una alcantarilla, habían muchas ratas rondando por ahí y un río de agua sucia "de seguro entraron por el río… o si no me equivoco"

Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha y pisó algo "¡aah creo que pise una rata!" Inuyasha volteo a verla y se agacho para agarrar algo que estaba en el piso, era como una placa con unas iniciales.

"pues mira lo que tenemos… nuestra primera pista" dijo parándose "¿que crees que sea…?"

Kagome lo vio pero no tenía idea de que era "lo averiguaré" se dijo Inuyasha a sí mismo.

Al fin esa noche Kagome pudo dormir tranquila a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido. Al día siguiente los rayos del sol entraron en lahabitación así que no pudo seguir durmiendo, se levantó adormilada y se fue a vestir, después se fue a la cocina donde se encontró con Inuyasha y Miroku hablando.

"Hola miedosa" dijo Inuyasha en tono burlón con un café en la mano.

"muy gracioso Inuyasha" dijo sirviéndose un poco de café "¿sabes? Mientras dormía se me metió está duda¿no tienes armas? Porque si no se hubieran ido no se como nos ibamos a defender…"

Miroku e Inuyasha se vieron y después Inuyasha abrió la boca para hablar "bueno de eso tenemos que hablarte…" Miroku e Inuyasha le contaron unas cuantas cosas a Kagome.

"¡quee¿Los despidieron de la policía?" dijo Kagome molesta, necesitaban su ayuda y lo peor es que no le dijeron la verdad.

"¡Si! Pero escucha¡nosotros trabajamos por nuestra propia cuenta!"Dijo Inuyasha antes de que Kagome sacara sus propias conclusiones

"y ¿Por qué los despidieron?"

Inuyasha puso su cara seria por un momento y hablo en voz baja "fallamos en una misión…" Kagome quería más explicaciones sin embargo Miroku le hizo una seña para que no hiciera más preguntas en eso pensó que tal vez en esa misión que tuvo sucedió algo muy importante para Inuyasha. "escucha, debes pensar que somos unos desempleados tontos pero, para tu información hemos entrado más en este caso que cualquier otro detective así que si quieres salvar a tu amiga confía más en nosotros…"

"hecho" dijo Kagome dándole su mano a Inuyasha para cerrar un trato

"¿ah¿Entonces no estas molesta?" dijo Inuyasha sorprendido

"Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón y a parte pienso ayudarlos con este caso entonces yo confío en ti y tu me aceptas ¿hecho?"

"e-espera si te metes en este caso pueden pasar cosas más peligrosas que las que pasaron en la noche ¿estas segura de esto?" Kagome asintió e Inuyasha le dio la mano "pero no digas que no te lo advertí…"

"bien" dijo Kagome sonriendo

Miroku que se había quedado viendo todo esto se paro de su asiento y entró a la conversación "bien y ya se donde podremos encontrar armas que solo utilizaremos en caso de emergencia"

"¿Dónde?" preguntaron los dos

"pues Sango puede traérnoslas y formar parte de nuestro equipo"

"es verdad… entonces Miroku busca a Sango y nos encontraremos todos en…"

"puede ser en mi apartamento" dijo Kagome

"¡feh! Está bien entonces en tu apartamento"

_Y así era como me unía con ellos para encontrar donde estaba mi amiga, sabía que me estaba metiendo en algo muy peligroso sin embargo por una razón me sentía segura con Inuyasha…_

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola! espero que les haya gustado este cap. pls dejen sus reviews.Les debe parecer raro que Inuyasha y Miroku esten despedidos sin embargo verán que sucedió en el pasado unos cap. más adelante para que puedan entender . Bueno nos vemos en el proximo cap. gracias por sus reviews. Saludos,anapana111 


	3. La computadora secreta

Hola! disculpen mi tardanza pero taba complitadita T-T

"comillas" lo que dicen

Disclaimer: los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen

* * *

Dark Case

Cap.3 La computadora secreta

La clase que tenía no podía ser más aburrida lo único que quería era salir y ver a Inuyasha¿a Inuyasha? eso sonó raro apenas lo conoce, no… sólo lo decía porque quería saber que iba a suceder.

"que bien tendremos unas cortas vacaciones ¿Qué harás Kagome?" dijo Ayame levantándose de su puesto.

"me quedaré acá…" dijo mientras salían del salón

"pensé que querías visitar a tu familia" dijo con cara de confusión ya que Kagome siempre le había dicho que extrañaba mucho a su familia.

"pues no, cambié de planes" dijo mientras llegaban a la puerta de salida.

"m… mira quien te busca eh Kagome¿Qué me dices de el?" dijo Ayame viendo a un chico de cabello plateado apoyado de un árbol.

"¿de quien hablas?" dijo mientras volteaba a diferentes direcciones.

"me refiero a él" dijo apuntando

"¡que hace acá!" dijo Kagome escondiéndose con Ayame detrás de los arbustos.

"ah ya sé ¿es tu novio?" Kagome se sonrojo por el comentario de Ayame tanto quedesvío su míradapara que no lo notara.

"no seas tonta Ayame, es un detective me está ayudando a encontrar a Erika"

"pues es joven y muy guapo ¿no?" dijo tratando de sacarle algo a su amiga.

"jaja ¿el guapo? Eres muy cómica"

"Lo que sea Kagome¿no le vas a hablar?" a lo que Kagome asintió con su cabeza y se paró "OK nos vemos, amiga" dijo despidiéndose y alejándose ya que al ver que ella no caminaba decidió irse para no causarle pena.

Kagome se quedo viendo como se alejaba Ayame hasta que sintió unos ojos puestos en ella, eran los de Inuyasha se acercó a el y lo cuestionó "¿Inuyasha que haces aquí? Se supone que nos íbamos a ver en la noche"

"Feh no me cuestiones soy yo el que vine a cuestionarte" dijo el cruzando los brazos.

"¿cuestionarme¿y que quieres saber?"

"quiero todo sobre tu vida" Kagome lo miró sorprendida "solo bromeaba quiero hacerte unas preguntas sobre Erika"

"tus bromas no dan risa"

"no pretendo que den risa"

"que simpático…" dijo con un tono sarcástico.

"jaja y tu tan graciosa" dijo todo serio

Para los dos era normal hablarse de esa forma algo les hacia pelearse o hablarse de esa manera pero no podían admitir que les gustaba su compañía. Salieron de la escuela y se encontraron con Miroku que los estaba esperando.

"bien Kagome pensamos que tal vez alguien pudo ver a tu amiga por alguna parte pero para ello necesitamos saber algunas cosas" dijo Inuyasha apoyándose del carro.

"está bien¿Qué quieren saber?"

Miroku tomó su libreta y empezó a cuestionar a Kagome "¿Cómo es tu amiga? Es blanca, morena, catira¿es linda?" Kagome se quedó en coma que clase de preguntas eran esas, pensó que tal vez Inuyasha iba a reclamar pero el parecía no prestar atención a lo que decían "es tan bonita así como tu" Kagome se sonrojó por su comentario y se quedó sin palabras.

Inuyasha pareció reaccionar a lo último que dijo "¡maldición Miroku¡Que rayos estas haciendo!" dijo arrancándole la libreta de las manos.

"vamos Inuyasha no te enojes solo estaba bromeando" dijo este riendo la verdad Inuyasha nunca había reaccionado así.

"¡feh! Pues tomate las cosas en serio" Miroku cruzó los brazos y se apoyo del carro "bien Kagome…explícame como es tu amiga"

"bien, es como de esta altura" dijo señalando su altura "tiene pelo corto marrón, su piel es blanca y tiene ojos azules"

"¿no sabes algo que tenga que la diferencie?" dijo después de anotar todo lo que le dijo Kagome

"m… una pulsera de plata en su muñeca derecha "eso era lo único que recordaba "y la ropa que llevaba en ese momento era una falda negra con una camisa blanca ¡ah! y llevaba un collar con un corazón que por cierto era mío"dijo recordando que le gustaba ese collar.

"bien creo que con eso es más que suficiente" dijo Inuyasha satisfecho "tengo muchos contactos que pueden decirme si la han visto…" dijo mientras se metía la libreta en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y después dirigió su mirada a Miroku "¿hoy vas a buscar a Sango?" Miroku dejó de apoyarse del carro y levanto su mirada.

"si… estoy esperando su llamada me dijo que me iba a decir donde nos íbamos a encontrar "de repente sonó su celular les echó una mirada y atendió "si ¿hola?"

"_Miroku"_dijo una voz conocida

"Ah Sango" dijo sonriendo

"_hola escúchame anota la dirección donde nos encontraremos"_

"si dime" Miroku anotó la dirección y se despidió de Sango, trancó el celular y se dirigió a los dos para hablar "bien me encontraré con Sango nos vemos está noche" los dos asintieron y Miroku se fue después, dejándolos solos a los dos.

Sango se encontraba en un dojo de artes marciales, para cubrir que estaba en una organización secreta debía pretender que era una simple chica que practica artes marciales.

"nuevamente Sango es la ganadora" dijo el maestro con una sonrisa no había ninguna en que Sango perdiera "hay alguien más que se ofrece para pelear con Sango" hubo un tremendo silencio al parecer ya estaba claro que iban a perder.

"yo" dijo alguien entrando, Sango volteo a ver quien era y se sorprendió.

"¿Miroku?" dijo extrañada.

"hola Sango" dijo sonriendo "¿te importa si lucho contra ti?" Sango negó con la cabeza con cara de confusión.

"interesante…" dijo el maestro "está bien entonces pónganse en posiciones" Sango se puso muy nerviosa la verdad no le parecía pelear con Miroku sin embargo sabía que debía tomarlo como un juego.

"que sucede Sango ¿estas lista?" dijo Miroku muy confiado

"si estoy lista"

La pelea comenzó, las patadas que daba Sango, Miroku las detenía. Los dos luchaban muy bien y los que estaban reunidos se sorprendían por el chico que acababa de llegar que estaba luchando a la misma altura que Sango. Sango le dio una patada a Miroku haciendo que este cayera pero rápidamente tomó la mano de ella haciendo que ella cayera encima de el, dejando a pocos centímetros sus caras. Se miraron fijamente, por un momento Sango se ruborizó toda.

"¿Miroku no viniste a hablarme?" dijo toda ruborizada,

Miroku sonrió al darse cuenta de ello "si cierto, creo que mejor…" Sango entendió lo que dijo y se levantó rápidamente.

"ja buena pelea supongo que fue un empate" dijo el maestro al ver que se levantaron "peleas muy bien…"dijo refiriéndose a Miroku "por un momento pensé que tú y Sango estaban sincronizados"

"ah si… disculpe maestro necesito hablar con él" entonces el maestro los permitió salir a hablar.

"si tengo unas cortas vacaciones, así que creo que en este tiempo debemos buscar a Erika" dijo apoyándose de la baranda y viendo reflejar su cara en el agua.

"feh no tienes que decírmelo"

"¿y cual es el plan ahora?" preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

"llamaremos a Sango para que se una a nosotros y nos traiga armas ya que debemos protegernos…"

"¿y después?"

"investigar en los alrededores"

"¿eso es todo?"

"no me culpes aun no tenemos bastantes pistas" dijo en voz alta

"Hm… ¿y que hay de la placa que encontraste?" Inuyasha revisó el bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo sacó.

"¿te refieres a esto?" Kagome asintió "lo he investigado pero… aun no encuentro que significan estas iniciales" dijo con seriedad pero después cambió su semblante "aunque se me ocurre algo… Sango trabaja en un lugar que tiene computadoras que tienen guardada mucha información tal vez si investiga logremos saber que significa aunque es muy arriesgado para el cargo que tiene Sango…"

"ya veo…" dijo volteando a en dirección al sol que se estaba escondiendo.

"también hay algo que no entiendo… la gente que ha muerto últimamente. Investigué también y no veo razón para matarlas"

Sango y Miroku se sentaron en las escaleras del dojo y estuvieron hablando por un buen rato, además de que tenían que contarse como les fue en los años que no se vieron . En eso se acerca un chico a Sango y a Miroku.

"ah Sango aquí estas, te llama el maestro" dijo un chico con un aspecto alegre. Tenía cabello marrón y ojos marrones.

"ah Kuranoshke, el es Miroku" El chico dirigió su mirada a Miroku y le dio la mano.

"Me da gusto en conocerte. Sango me ha hablado mucho de ti" Miroku le dio la mano aunque no parecía muy contento.

"si igual gusto en conocerte"

"te espero adentro Sango" dijo el chico sonriéndole.

"si" los dos vieron mientras se alejaba y siguieron conversando.

"¿tu nuevo compañero?" dijo Miroku en un tono molesto.

"si…" dijo bajando la cabeza.

"y… ¿son buenos compañeros de trabajo? así como tu y yo lo fuimos…" dijo Miroku sin dejar su molestia.

Sango volteó a verlo y su mirada cambió a una de nostalgia.

"no… creo que nadie te remplaza" dijo un poco ruborizada y miró a otra parte para que no se notará "creo que tu y yo hacíamos muy buen equipo luchando"

Miroku sonrió por la respuesta de Sango y también por como se ruborizó "pues tengo buenas noticias…Inuyasha quiere que te unas a nuestro equipo"

"¿equipo?" dijo Sango con mucha curiosidad.

"si queremos rescatar a la amiga de Kagome…y queremos que te unas a nuestro equipo" dijo sonriendo "nos veremos esta noche y también Inuyasha quiere que traigas armas ¿Qué dices?"

"nos vemos esta noche" dijo Sango sonriendo y levantándose.

"aquí esta la dirección" dijo Miroku parándose y dándole un papel.

"está bien, nos vemos" Sango hizo un gesto con su mano y se fue alejando.

Kagome estuvo esperando a que todos lleguen. El primero en llegar fue Inuyasha.

"no se supone que era a las 7" dijo Kagome al ver a Inuyasha.

"ja que feliz de verme. No soy muy apurado y llame a los demás para que vinieran a esta hora" dijo pasando al apartamento.

"que impaciente"

"mientras trabajamos más tiempo más podremos encontrar a tu amiga" dijo cruzando los brazos.

Miroku y Sango llegaron después. Inuyasha le comentó a Sango lo que tenía que hacer con las computadoras y Sango dijo que intentaría investigar. Al día siguiente, como fue planeado Sango fue a trabajar y se dirigió a la oficina donde estaban las computadoras, por suerte nadie la vio entrar ya que no se le estaba permitido entrar. Prendió la computadora y escribió las iniciales de la placa.

"que raro…" pensó que iba a estar en el nivel azul es decir no tan importante, siguió al siguiente nivel el verde y también le salió que no estaba ahí, pasó al siguiente morado (importante) y no estaba. Dejó de escribir por un momento y se preguntó "¿serán terroristas?" Entonces tenía que estar en el nivel negro (importantísimo) quiere decir que estos secuestradores eran muy buenos y nadie los ha podido arrestar.

Justo cuando el nivel negro iba entrar alguien entro a la habitación.

"Señorita Sango ¿Qué hace aquí?" dijo un señor que trabajaba con ella.

"yo solo…" dijo alejándose del computador inmediatamente.

"lo mejor será que salga"

Sango salió rápidamente de la oficina se dijo así misma que la iban a despedir. El resto del día espero que no ocurriera nada.

"Sango…" dijo Rin la secretaria del jefe.

"ee ¿si?" dijo nerviosa

"el jefe Sesshomaru te llama" al decir eso salió de su oficina.

"¿que querrá?" dijo bajando la cabeza.

Se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe todo nervioso, abrió la puerta y entro.

"¿me necesita?" dijo Sango al entrar

"Si Sango… ¿podrías decirme que hacías en las computadoras?" dijo con su tipica mirada seria.

"yo estaba investigando algo muy importante" dijo Sango.

"¿Quién te mando a hacerlo?"

Sango no podía decirle que estaba trabajando con su hermano, ya que hace tiempo la parte de la despedida de Inuyasha fue por una pelea con su hermano y si le decía que estaba con el la despediría inmediatamente "yo lo hizepor curiosidad"

"ya veo…puedes retirarte" ¿le creyó? Eso no lo podía creer

"ah si… se me había olvidado…cree que me pueda dar dos armas" Sango estaba apenada al decir eso aunque tenía planeada una excusa.

"¿dos armas? Que crees que somos la C.I.A" dijo en una voz muy fria "¿para que es?

"pues Kuranoshke y yo las necesitamos para la nueva misión" En verdad tenía una misión pero no lo iba usar para eso.

"tu ya no tienes un arma"

"si la tenía perose dañó" no parecía que lo había convencido del todo sin embargo aceptó.

"está bien…"

Sango se retiró y le dieron las armas.

"Bankotsu…no confío en ella síguela" dijo Sesshomaru

"si señor"

* * *

**Okisss perdon por dejarlo así jejej prometo que habrá más romance y misterios adelante y por favor sigan dejndome esos reviews que me animan tanto! **

**atte**

**anapana111**


End file.
